


Victor: Kill This Love

by RedValentine



Category: Mr Love: Queen's Choice, Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, love and producer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedValentine/pseuds/RedValentine
Summary: When you fail to pitch your latest show, Victor decides its time to make his move.





	Victor: Kill This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me I don't know what I am doing.

“So, you see, with the uh new um, numbers from the udon show we ah, can really make sure that this show will be great!”

You smile awkwardly. Victor stares back at you with a cold, unchanging expression. This awkward tension just continues for a minute before you clear your throat. “You see, using Anna as a host, we can well, um, and with Fank’s skills,”

“Stop.”

Victor’s chilling command sends shivers down your spine. You look down at the notes in front of you. This was easily one of your worst pitches, not because the show was bad, but because you hadn’t slept in three days. Your writing was messy, your delivery confused and jumbled. But still you were determined to impress him. “I know it’s a bit of a work in progress, but I know we can do it! Like maybe we can get a guest star or-“

“Enough.”

Victor’s tone silences you and you sit back in your seat nervously. A part of you just wants to run out of his office but you know you can’t. What kind of impression would that leave for the company? But really, you had no excuse. You weren’t prepared. Your pitch was a train wreck and you were pretty sure you accidentally called Victor ‘Jumin’ by accident when you walked in. Who the heck was Jumin?!

“If you give me another week I know I can produce a great pitch! Its just!” Frustrated you stare at Victor. Why wasn’t he saying more? You had expected him to mow you down with how badly things were going. Or kick you out of his office and tell you not to come back till you were done. Instead he just sits there looking at you intensely. So, you return the gaze and for a moment there’s silence again. You take the time to realize just how imposing and handsome Victor is in his designer suit. This was not a man whose bad side you wanted to be on.

After a while you decide to grab your things and leave. This is a pointless game. You weren’t ready but you can always come back when you are. As you start to stand up however Victor raises a hand. “Have you been sleeping?”

You freeze in place. How did he know? You made sure to cover up any sign of your insomnia, going as far as having Fanks do your makeup. Yet Victor had spotted it. Nervously you sit back down, setting your notepad back on the table. “N-No. I’ve been distracted.”

Victor thinks for a moment before standing up. You tilt your head back to look at his form. Like this, when he’s towering over you, you can’t help but feel a little bit small. Especially considering how good he looked in his black suit jacket and black dress shirt. You hold your breath as you prepare for a lecturing. But it never comes.

“Its important to be well rested and keep your mind free from distractions." Victor steps out from behind his desk, causing you to shift uncomfortably in your chair. “If you continue to be so tense, you’ll never produce anything worthwhile.” By now Victors standing in front of you, causing your body to immediately go tense. Quickly you stumble, standing up from your seat. If you were to sit a moment longer with Victor over you like this then you were sure to pass out. Stammering you try to ease your way out of this. “Y-Yes, I will head home right now and take a nap!” You quickly side to the left, looking for your freedom through those closed doors.

But Victor doesn’t move. Instead he inches closer to you, so close that your cheeks turn bright red. The way he’s looking at you, the language his body is displaying. This isn’t about lack of sleep or a television pitch anymore. Nervously you take a step back, only to find yourself backing into a wall. “U-Uh, I can’t sleep if you’re this…close.”

Looking up you find Victor staring down at you. Suddenly he leans in, pressing his body against yours. You can feel his breath on your neck as he whispers in your ears. “You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this.”

As you hear those words your heart begins beating rapidly. What did he mean he’s been waiting? Nervously you press up against the wall, holding your breath. Was this really happening? All this time, all these days that you’ve thought about Victor. How he seemed to be cold and heartless, but really he looked out for you whenever he could. How he always seemed to know what to do when you were in a jam. And how much you wanted him in a position just like this. Maybe it was your lack of sleep and you were hallucinating.

But you weren’t. Victor presses forward and you feel his lips leaving small kisses on your neck. The sensations cause you to gasp loudly. This is really happening! Trying to steady yourself you can feel Victor almost grinding against your body, his firm bulge brushing against your skirt again and again. A few more kisses pass before Victor pulls back.

The look on his face is absolutely erotic. His cheeks are a light shade of pink, his eyes filled with hungry lust. The way he stares at you makes your throat dry, but your entire body feels like its on fire. Blushing you look down, seeing Victor’s bulge painfully straining through his expensive dress pants.

He grunts. “We’ll have to do this quick.” Looking back up you notice the urgency in Victor’s voice. He’s right. His office isn’t exactly the romantic location you had fantasized about. Any second now someone could come knocking. As if reading your mind Victor grimaces. “Get down on your knees.”

Willingly you nod, slowly sliding down until you kneel before the CEO. Your skirt folds behind you as you watch Victor fumbling with his belt. Within moments he’s pulling out his long, throbbing cock, grasping it firmly in his hands. You stare in amazement for a moment. Not only does Victor look so sexy right now but his length is a lot more impressive than you had previously thought.

“Come on..” He moves his cock closer to you, the tip glistening with a bead of precum. Without hesitation you open your lips, leaning in to wrap your mouth around around tip. As you do Victor lets out a loud sigh. You can feel his hips buckle a bit as he tries to stop himself from going too fast. “I’m…I’m not hurting you am I?”

You look up with a puzzled expression and shake your head slightly. Hurt you? You had been dreaming of this day for weeks! Eagerly you lean in again, tasting his length on your tongue. Up and down your head goes as you reach a steady bobbing pace. Meanwhile Victor’s hands have tangled themselves in your hair, brushing it back gently as he moves in rhythm.

His taste isn’t something you can describe in words. You just keep going, pulling back and going in again. Each time you do a little more of his length disappears into your mouth. Soon you feel a familiar sensation as the tip of Victor’s cock brush against the back of your throat.

Looking up you see the strained, but flushed expression of Victor. He looks so gentle in this moment, but you weren’t going to leave without getting what you want. Preparing yourself you suddenly dive in, burying your face into Victor’s crotch. Your actions are rewarded by a sudden, loud gasp from Victor.

The back of your throat clenches as you deepthroat him, your muscles squeezing and vibrating around his shaft. Holding him there is a bit of a struggle and you can feel yourself slipping. Quickly pulling back you gasp, causing Victor to look at you in alarm. Funny, for how cold he is usually, he’s awfully caring during this.

“Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” You take a deep breath and cough slightly. Victor’s throbbing cock sways in front of you, sticky precum leaking from the tip. Preparing yourself you move back in, this time taking all of him at once. Victor lets out another moan as you make swallowing motions with our throat, using your hands to grip at his expensive dress shoes so you don’t fall. Pulling back slightly you repeat this process, causing Victor’s hips to buckle uncontrollably. Up above he's groaning and panting. “I’m…I’m..argh…”

Victor lets out a near primal grunt as he thrust into your throat rapidly, his hands holding your head in place as he fucks your mouth. Soon a gush of wet, sticky cum floods into your throat, catching you by surprise. Your eyes open as Victor pushes your head all the way down, determined that nothing goes to waste. A second jet of warm jizz shoots into you, causing you to swallow as fast as you can. Even then, its not enough as a third wave fills your mouth, spilling out of the corners of your lips. Your hands grip tightly around Victor’s new shoes as your nails dig into the expensive leather. Its no matter though because Victor slams into you a few more times before he pulls back, panting and gasping for air.

For a moment you just kneel there, Victor’s cum dripping out of your mouth and onto your chin before splattering onto the floor and his shiny dress shoes. Looking up you see Victor looking down at you, exhausted but satisfied at his work. Slowly you lick your lips, wiping away anything left on your chin with your fingers as you pull yourself up. Victor looks at you one last time before he makes his way over to his chair, tucking himself back in and slumping into his seat.

“Have that…pitch ready by Wednesday.”

“Yes sir!” Clearing your throat you grin, savoring the last remnants of Victor in your mouth. Anna is going to be so pleased when she hears that she’ll get to host her very own episode!


End file.
